


To Remember: New Jersey

by Starblade10 (epeeblade)



Series: To Remember [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/Starblade10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their one night stand in Washington, neither Jack nor Daniel expects to see the other again. Then stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember: New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2002.

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked away from the digi-board and found Sheila Leventhal, the Linguistics   
Department secretary standing in the doorway of the lecture hall. He was in the middle of   
one of his basic hieroglyphics courses. "What's wrong, Sheila?" he asked, setting down   
the stylus he had been writing with.

"There's a phone call for you in the department office. Sounded fairly urgent." Sheila   
leaned against the doorway, looking a bit worried. She was an older woman, and had   
worked at the University for years. However, she was also one of the few who was not   
"starstruck" by Daniel's reputation, or by the fact that his name kept coming up in the   
media lately.

Daniel sighed, "All right, everyone please read ahead in your course packet. I'll be right   
back." He smirked at the collective groan that followed him on the way out. If they   
thought he was going to dismiss them for a simple phone call…

The office was empty, with the phone's handset sitting on Sheila's desk. He picked it up   
and pressed the hold button. "This is Dr. Jackson."

"Your cell is off," a familiar voice grumbled. "How'm I supposed to talk to you if you   
turned the goddamned thing off?"

"Jack," Daniel grinned, "I always turn it off during class - to avoid interruptions like   
this."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, I'm on the New Jersey Turnpike, where the hell are you?"

Daniel nearly dropped the phone, "What are you doing in Jersey?"

"Trying to figure out what the hell a jughandle is."

"Jaaack!" Daniel teased plaintively

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'll explain when I see you. Now I just passed exit 8A - tell me   
I didn't miss your, uh, exit."

"No Jack," Daniel sighed and gave him some fast directions. It looked like his students   
might be getting out of class early after all.

***

Daniel found himself waiting in his office. Class went on for twenty more minutes before   
he realized he was way too distracted to continue teaching. Besides, if Jack followed   
directions, he should be able to find the campus in half an hour.

He couldn't understand what Jack was doing here, on the other side of the country. He   
must have a good reason, since Daniel doubted Sam had sent him off to have sex with his   
lover. Damn, there his mind went, straight into the gutter.

He desperately wanted to touch Jack again. The desire came at odd moments. Sometimes   
he'd be in bed with Paul - who knew all his hotspots and the best ways to drive him   
crazy - and remember how it felt to have Jack like that. Paul was smooth and lean, Jack   
was prickly and sharp. Still, he craved that older body with its grizzled hair and scarred   
torso. Jack was more real somehow, than Paul who had the same rank of Colonel but   
little of the pain Jack carried.

Daniel couldn't explain the attraction, other than the outgrowth of the love he had   
harbored for Jack for years. Now that it was requited, he could not deny Jack anything.

"Hey, I found it, " a surprised voice sounded from the doorway. "Well, with the help of   
that lady in the lobby."

"Jack," Daniel grinned, dropping his pencil. He stood and pushed back his chair. Jack   
stepped through the doorway and enveloped Daniel in a large and friendly hug.

Daniel pulled away and caught Jack's eye. Was he just being careful because they were   
in a fairly public space? Or was he trying to convey that despite their shared passion they   
would remain only friends now? Jack's expression remained guarded, so no help there.   
And Daniel couldn't quite read Jack as well as he once did.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" That's when Daniel realized, "…and what are you   
doing in uniform? I thought you…"

"Retired? Don't worry, still there," Jack straightened his collar absently. "I'm surprised   
you don't know already. It was your boy who set this up."

Ok, now that didn't help much and frankly had Daniel worried. What did Paul have to do   
with this? "Um?"

Jack grinned, "Lecture circuit, McGuire Air Force Base? For some reason, they wanted to   
hear from yours truly."

Suddenly, it made sense. Paul had mentioned it: a series of talks given by former SGC   
personnel. There were many lessons that the SG program had to teach the ordinary world.

***

"Are you sure you don't want to participate, Dan?" Paul asked, sounding a bit put out. He   
turned and placed the last fork on the table. They were having a quiet night in, Daniel   
cooking something exotic from another planet. Paul, for once, was off duty and casual.   
He had immediately been ordered to table setting duty. "I mean, you opened the gate."

Daniel peered around the kitchen doorway. "No, Paul, just no. A lot of what happened is   
very … personal. I can't see myself talking about Sha're to thousands of strangers."

Paul sighed as he slid into one of the dining room chairs. "You're right of course. I   
wouldn't want to put you through that." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I just thought it   
would be good, you know. You get the recognition you deserve and the public gets   
someone more, I don't know, accessible."

Daniel laughed, taking a break to throw his arms around his lover. "You kidding? This is   
me we're talking about. I emptied lecture halls in my day."

Paul joined in with the laughter. "Seriously though, it would be nice to have someone   
non-military speaking. Getting this to the public was hard enough."

"I know, Paul. Sorry I can't support you on this," he leant down for a kiss and found   
himself pulled onto Paul's lap. "Paul! What about dinner?"

"Can wait for a few minutes, I can't," the colonel growled, showing Daniel that he was   
really in the mood for archeologist, warmed up quickly.

***

"I remember now," Daniel found himself saying to Jack. So surreal, Jack, his Jack, was   
here in his office. "I decided I didn't want to participate."

"Well, of course not, not when you're kept this well by Princeton." Jack gestured around   
Daniel's office. It was one of the nicer ones - wall to wall carpeting, window with a   
lovely view, walls filled with shelves of books and artifacts. And the dark wood furniture   
shone in the soft lighting.

"Yeah, it's a good place," Daniel grinned. "No cameras in the corners."

"I noticed," Jack turned and shut the door behind him, it closed with an ominous click.   
"Is, is this ok?" he murmured, once again putting his arms around the younger man.

"Yeah," Daniel whispered and leaned into the kiss. Somehow, it was different from their   
first hurried liplock in Washington. It was sweeter, Jack taking his time tasting Daniel's   
lips, as if enjoying a favorite snack. Daniel found that he liked being the main course,   
liked the way Jack focused his entire being on him. And Jack felt so good wrapped   
around him like this. Daniel opened his mouth, inviting Jack inside for far most than just   
a sampling of his lips.

Just as their tongues met, a gentle knock came at the door. "Crap," Jack murmured,   
pulling away from Daniel and wiping at his lips.

Daniel ran his hands through his hair, hoping he looked presentable before he opened the   
door. Sheila stood there, a tiny slip of paper in her hand. "Sorry, Dr. Jackson. I just found   
this message on my desk. Leslie must taken it while I was at lunch." She handed him the   
slip of paper.

"Thank you, Sheila." Daniel sighed. He glanced down at the paper and frowned.

"Are you really the Jack O'Neill?" Sheila was asking.

Jack grinned at the secretary. "I'm 'fraid so. Daniel and I go way back."

She looked at Daniel, who did his best to shrink away from her intense gaze. "He's never   
mentioned you."

"Anyway, Sheila, we were just about to go, so, thanks for the message…" he ushered her   
out of his office quickly.

"What? Does she not know you were involved with the Stargate project?" Jack asked as   
Daniel pulled on his jacket.

Daniel shrugged. "Of course she knows, everyone knows. It's all over the news. I just try   
to never bring it up really." He occupied himself by shoving several papers into his   
briefcase.

That didn't distract Jack, "You don't like talking about it? I would have thought you'd   
love to share your discoveries…"

"I do, Jack," Daniel searched his desk for his keys still not looking at Jack. "I publish   
now, I can, finally. And I share so much with my students. But discussing archeology is   
different from talking about some of the very private things that happened ten years ago. I   
mean, most of it was so unbelievable, you know?"

Jack frowned for a moment, his brow furrowed a bit. Then he nodded, as if he   
understood. "So, where're we going?"

"Off campus at least." Daniel sighed. He walked Jack to his rental car - a very mid-life-  
crisis-looking red sports car. He merely smirked when he saw it, and Jack had grumbled   
about finally being able to drive something besides the mini-van.

"Are you a soccer-dad?" Daniel teased.

Jack had rolled his eyes. "Soccer, little league, swimming, that kid won't sit still for a   
second."

"Just like his dad?"

"Her dad. Jake's a bit young for this stuff yet. Cristine's just at the right age. Anyway,   
where are we going?"

Daniel shrugged, "I thought you'd like to come see my place, first. Then, we'll see what   
happens from there."

"Sounds good."

***

Jack had followed Daniel's car until they made it to Danny's place - a tiny looking   
cottage house in the suburbs. It looked just like the place a new couple with a family   
would settle into. Didn't seem like Daniel's style at all - until he remembered that Daniel   
was likely living with his current lover.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was here. Well, Sam had suggested it, really, part of that   
whole "let's keep in touch with Daniel" thing. He also had been instructed to invite the   
archeologist over for Christmas break. He'd get around to that - eventually - after he'd   
fucked Daniel stupid.

Originally, he hadn't intended that when he first arrived - still going with the Washington   
one time only plan. But seeing Daniel there, looking so delicious in his gray suit and in   
his element, surrounded by books and artifacts. And Daniel had almost seemed to expect   
it - falling into the embrace like he was starving.

Perhaps he had been, they hadn't seen each other for a month, hadn't touched each other   
in as long. Jack had dreamed of touching Daniel. Their one-off in Washington hadn't   
doused the fire, only fanned it higher.

And now he was here in Daniel's house. Immediately he could see that someone else   
lived there - it wasn't all Danny. Along one wall were framed air force awards, and   
degrees he knew even his Daniel didn't possess. Of course there were archeological   
discoveries on display - on the walls, some on shelves, one on a small table by a lamp.   
But the room wasn't cluttered with them and each seemed to have been placed for   
dramatic effect.

Jack moved towards the fireplace. Over the mantle hung a portrait of Sha're. The picture   
was familiar - he had seen it on Daniel's desk at the SGC. But how it got turned into this   
masterpiece was beyond him.

"It was a gift," Daniel offered, "From Paul. He, uh, sent the photo to an artist, and well,   
there it is."

"It's, um, pretty," Jack stammered. What a nice gesture. Wasn't Paul so fucking   
wonderful? "It doesn't bother you… him?"

Daniel shrugged, "It's better than pretending she never existed." He walked across the   
room and into the kitchen leaving Jack standing there. "Coffee?" he called.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, a bit disturbed. "Yeah, sure, um, mind if I change?"   
Crap, his clothes were in his suitcase, in his car. Oh well, he didn't want to spend the rest   
of the day in his uniform. Though if he had his way, he wouldn't be wearing any clothes   
at all.

Daniel popped back from the kitchen, "Go ahead, it'll take a bit for the coffee to brew. I   
want to get out of this suit too."

A few moments later, they were sitting across from each other at Daniel's kitchen table,   
making awkward conversation. Jack had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; Daniel   
seemed content to wear a pair of khaki pants and a button down blue shirt, opened at the   
collar. Jack knew what was wrong - he wanted to move on to the main event and Daniel   
appeared to be holding off.

When Daniel stood up to collect the coffee mugs, Jack made his move. He stood and   
placed his hands over Daniel's wrists, forcing him to put down the mugs or drop them.   
Then he captured Daniel's lips, trying to recapture the fervor and sweetness of their   
earlier kiss.

Daniel pulled back suddenly, leaving Jack feeling suddenly bereft. "No, Jack. This is a   
home I share with Paul. I can't do this to him here."

"But it's ok to betray your lover in a sleazy hotel room?" Jack snapped.

Daniel winced. "Think about it Jack. Would you do that to Sam? Fuck someone else in   
the bed you share with her?"

He had a point. "Sorry," he admitted grudgingly, "But, I don't get it, don't you want   
to…?" he gestured at himself, then pointed to Daniel, then himself again.

"Are you kidding? I've been half hard since we walked in the door," Daniel sighed. "I   
know a place, off of route one. Nobody will know me there. Are - are you interested?"

Hell, of course he was. "Yeah sure you betcha. Let's go…"

Daniel laughed at his eagerness. "We'll take my car, yours will be fine on the street. Let   
me grab a few things and we'll go…"

***

The place /was/ sleazy, Jack couldn't deny that. Maybe Daniel took him a bit too literally.   
The Loop Motor Inn looked like it had seen better days - the orange and blue paint was   
faded and chipped. The lack of cars in front of each room door gave it a desolate look -   
like one of those places in the movies where gangsters brought their whores.

Man, he had to stop thinking along those lines.

This time, when Daniel closed and locked the door, they didn't feel the need to   
immediately jump each other. Jack took a look around the room, making sure he didn't   
find anything crawling around. To his surprise, the room was clean.

Daniel threw the duffel bag he had brought on the chair across from the bed. He then   
pulled the curtains shut. Jack came up behind him and placed his arms on Daniel's waist,   
leaning forward to nuzzle the back of his neck. Daniel always tasted so fresh, his skin   
surprisingly soft.

"Mmm, nice…" Daniel rumbled under the attention.

Jack took that as encouragement, running his hands under the younger man's shirt and   
over his abdomen, taking a moment to tweak his nipples gently. The younger man   
shuddered in his arms. Taking that as encouragement, Jack moved to undo the button on   
Daniel's pants, slipping one hand underneath the waistband of his underwear to stroke the   
already swollen erection.

Daniel twisted around so he could kiss Jack. Kissing Daniel was so different, so primal.   
Jack wasn't sure if this was just how it was between men or if it was something unique   
about Daniel himself. He just enjoyed the feeling of strength, as Daniel's mouth   
consumed his, the slight shadow on his cheeks scraping gently against Jack's chin.

Jack pulled back with a grin and began to undress, watching as Daniel did the same. They   
tumbled onto the bed together, skin to skin. Nothing compared to this, Jack thought, the   
first moment they came together. Daniel straddled him, adjusting himself so they touched   
along their lengths. Jack hissed at the sensation, heat against heat.

He trailed his fingertips along Daniel's back, until he cupped the younger man's full   
buttocks. Daniel nearly purred and pushed harder against Jack. Jack remembered how   
intense it had felt when Daniel had entered him for their first encounter. He ran a finger   
along Daniel's cleft and whispered, "I want to be inside you…"

Surprisingly, Daniel stiffened and rolled off of his lover's body. "Daniel? What's   
wrong?" Jack turned to keep him within the circle of his arms.

"I'd like you to," Daniel whispered, "But we can't, Paul will know…"

Now Jack paused, feeling an irrational surge of jealously run through him. Ridiculous,   
because he didn't own Daniel and in fact was cheating on his own wife by being here   
with the younger man right now. Still, he simply hated the idea of Daniel being possessed   
by another man. Clenching his fists tightly, he said only, "Oh."

"Jack," Daniel began, licking his lips, as though he knew exactly what Jack was thinking.   
"You can be inside me in another way…" And then he shifted his body, sliding down the   
bed with a seductive little wiggle, until his mouth was level with Jack's groin.   
Tentatively, his tongue reached out and licked at the dripping cock, which pulsed slightly   
at the sensation.

Jack moaned as Daniel continued to lick and nibble, every so often taking the head of his   
shaft in his mouth, sucking hard. "Wait," Jack murmured, reaching down to stroke   
Daniel's hair, "Can you twist around a bit? I want to…"

"To what, Jack?" Daniel murmured huskily as he looked up, his eyelids heavy with   
arousal.

"To taste you," Jack whispered, licking his lips in anticipation.

Daniel shivered and moaned, shifting his position so that his own groin was level with   
Jack's lips. His cock was achingly swollen and a drop of fluid dripped at the tip. Jack   
reached out with his tongue and lapped at the tangy liquid. So that's what Daniel tasted   
like. He moved forward tentatively, trying out the little licks and nibbles that he liked so   
much on himself. He wasn't quite ready to take the entire shaft in his mouth yet - this   
was only his first time with such intimate contact with Daniel's penis, he wanted to savor   
the experience.

Apparently Daniel waited for Jack to get busy before he returned to his own activities.   
When he engulfed the older man's cock, Jack jerked and gasped, losing contact with   
Daniel's. Jack wasn't sure if he could handle the dual sensations, of being both pleasurer   
and pleasuree.

"Relax," Daniel whispered, his breath caressing Jack's sensitive cock.

Relax, fall into it, yes that was it. Arch into Daniel's careful touch, his wet, warm mouth   
and pliant fingers that stroked his most sensitive skin. Lean forward and taste Daniel,   
touch him, please him. Devour and be devoured. So simple.

It couldn't last forever, Jack knew and he cried out his climax just as Daniel slid a slick   
finger inside him. Rather than rest, Jack set to work, determined to bring the younger man   
off with his mouth and judicious use of his hand.

Daniel grunted and came, the spurt of creamy liquid startling Jack at first. He didn't catch   
all of it, not this first time. Just enough to taste Daniel, the sticky fluid all the more erotic   
because it belonged to his lover, this amazing, unique man

After his orgasm, Daniel twisted around quickly, catching the older man in his arms.   
"Ok?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah," Jack murmured, kissing him. Their essences mingled together as their lips   
caressed. Jack pushed a little bit, to get Daniel to open to him. Now those full lips seemed   
all the more attractive, like he wanted to climb inside Daniel's mouth and never come   
out.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel teased between kisses.

"Hmm?" Jack continued his assault on Daniel's lips and chin.

"We actually get to sleep here all night. Not that we'll sleep much…" Daniel pulled away   
slightly and grinned at him.

God, that smile, Jack couldn't get enough of that smile. "Sweet."

They made love again later that night, Jack allowing Daniel to enter him once again. And   
it seemed like such a luxury, to fall asleep in each other's arms, after spending   
themselves in their passion. Neither had to return to their other lovers, nor did any other   
responsibilities call them away. Jack curled around Daniel, the archeologist burrowed   
into his chest and allowed himself to fall into a deep, restful sleep.

***

Jack knew he was dreaming. Nothing else could explain the presence of Teal'c sitting in   
the chair facing the bed he shared with Daniel. He sat up, pulling the covers over his   
chest and met the Jaffa's dark-eyed gaze.

"Hiya, Teal'c," he said, and now he really must be dreaming, because he would never say   
something so stupid to his dead friend. Who had been dead for 10 years. Who was now   
sitting and staring at him.

Teal'c cocked his head to one side and merely said, "Your current actions are not   
honorable, O'Neill."

"Been watching us from up there, have you?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Guess you really   
don't have much else to do."

Teal'c did not dignify that with a response. "You have consummated your love for Daniel   
Jackson, but you have still kept Samantha Carter ignorant of this fact."

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah, well, what do you want me to do?"

"The honorable thing would be to confess to Major Carter."

There it was, in cold hard terms, spoken in Teal'c's unwavering voice. Jack knew he was   
right, knew in his heart that he was betraying Sam. Yet here he was, curled up next to   
Daniel's naked body. "I can't Teal'c…if I tell her…I'll lose my kids. I couldn't handle   
that."

"Then your only course of action is to end the affair with Daniel Jackson." Teal'c   
continued to fix his gaze on him.

"I can't do that, Teal'c."

"You mean you will not."

Jack opened his eyes, and realized he was alone in the bed. He ran a hand through his   
forehead as he struggled to sit up. When he saw a figure sitting in the chair across from   
the bed he gasped, thinking it was his dream come to life.

Instead it was Daniel, looking a bit lost, though he appeared to have showered and   
dressed. Pity, Jack was looking forward to showering with the younger man, after already   
fulfilling one fantasy -- of having spent the night in his arms.

"You should get dressed Jack, we have to get back to my place before Paul comes home."

"Huh?" Daniel should know better than to spring these things on him early in the   
morning.

Daniel leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, elbows balanced on his knees in a   
pose similar to the one used if you felt like passing out or throwing up. "That's what the   
message Sheila gave me yesterday said. Paul would be home this morning. I have a plan   
and a reasonable explanation, but we have to leave soon…"

Jack tossed the covers aside and went to kneel at Daniel's feet, ignoring his own nudity.   
"Hey, it'll be ok."

Daniel straightened up, and reached down to cup Jack's cheek in one hand. Jack leaned   
into that touch, so erotic though the only contact point was those two bits of skin. They   
kissed, briefly, softly, then Jack stood to get dressed.

He wondered what Daniel was thinking, with that sad look on his face. Jack figured he   
might be a bit upset that they didn't know when they would see each other again. He   
knew that was how he felt. And of course, guilty as hell. What the fuck was that dream   
with Teal'c all about anyway? A more superstitious man might believe his deceased   
friend had returned to give him a message. But he was a realist and recognized his own   
conscience in those carefully spoken words, though they had come out of Teal'c. Funny,   
he used to think Danny was his conscience. How things change…

***

As he pulled the car into the driveway, Daniel realized they hadn't beat Paul home. His   
black BMW sat in its place of honor behind the first garage. He got out of the car and   
placed his hand on the hood. Still warm, good, Paul hadn't been there long. His plan   
would work.

Now if he only didn't feel so crappy for doing this.

He opened the door, Jack at his heels, both of them had their hands full with the bags of   
bagels and coffee he had insisted they get before they got back. "Paul?" Daniel called as   
he entered, heading straight for the kitchen.

Paul came down the stairs, and if he seemed surprised to see Jack O'Neill standing   
behind his lover, he didn't show it. "Dan! Where've you been?"

Daniel set down the bags, and allowed Paul to kiss him, cringing inwardly. He dared not   
look at Jack. "Jack came by this morning, and I realized we didn't have anything, so we   
ran to that bagel place you like."

"Colonel O'Neill," Paul greeted Jack with a smile, reaching out to shake the older man's   
hand.

With only a slight hesitation, Jack met him half way. He glanced at Daniel, a question in   
his eyes.

Daniel wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't even believe Paul was buying all this.   
"Jack's here because of the…"

"The lecture tour at McGuire Air Force Base," Paul turned back, "I know, I set it up,   
remember, Dan? I was hoping I'd be back from Washington in time to catch the lecture.   
Sorry I missed it."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said sheepishly, "Nothing you haven't heard already."

To Daniel's surprise, Paul laughed. "Come on," he gestured to the kitchen, "Let's not let   
those bagels go to waste. Oh! They're warm."

And they were really good bagels, which is why Daniel figured Paul would believe their   
excuse. If Paul had been at the house alone for a while, grabbing food would seem a   
reasonable place to be. The Bagel place was a little ways down route one, but very close   
to the seedy motel he and Jack had spent the night in. Damn, now Daniel would never be   
able to get bagels without thinking of sex.

It still seemed surreal, sitting at his kitchen table with both of his lovers, one of them   
hopefully clueless that this was the case. Daniel stared into his coffee, a bit dazed at the   
entire situation. Jack and Paul were making casual conversation, which was good,   
because Daniel didn't know what to say.

He almost missed it when Jack said, "So, Sam sent me here with a mission. She, I, well,   
we would like to invite you both over for Christmas. We've got a spare room, and you're   
welcome to stay with us."

Daniel's jaw dropped. Oh, that was a fucking fantastic idea. Talk about awkward. All the   
members of their little love square in the same house for a few days. He shot Jack a look,   
but the older man only responded by raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you," Paul said simply, looking to Daniel for an answer.

Great, now he was exchanging pointed looks with them both. "Um, yeah, Jack, thanks,   
we'll uh, let you know, ok?"

Jack nodded, as if he really did not expect an answer. "Well, Sammy made me promise to   
ask."

'Sammy?' Daniel mouthed at him and Jack rolled his eyes. Well, now that was too cute.   
Almost like how he called him 'Danny' in bed. There was a thought he could have lived   
without.

That's when Jack shot a look at their clock. "Ah, crap, I gotta get going if I'm going to   
meet my flight."

"Where are you leaving from? Liberty?" Daniel asked, wondering if could finagle   
accompanying Jack to the airport.

But Jack was shaking his head. "I've actually got a military transport outa McGuire.   
Gonna fly myself home, well, co-pilot the damn plane anyway."

"Sounds like fun. I'll just, ah, walk you to your car." Daniel stood and left his coffee cup   
on the table.

Paul stood as well, and Daniel's heart sank. However, his partner just offered Jack   
another handshake. "It was good seeing you again, Colonel."

"Right back atcha, Colonel," Jack shot back and followed Daniel out of the house.

"God, that was close," Daniel whispered as they walked over to the rental.

"Yeah," Jack murmured, making a show out of finding the right key. "Will I see you at   
Christmas?"

Daniel sighed, now was not the time to go into why he thought that was a bad idea. "I'll   
let you know, ok?"

Jack nodded and Daniel could understand the older man's need to get some reassurance   
that they would see each other again. He knew that he needed Jack, and that the only way   
he could have him was on the colonel's terms.

"Well, Danny, it's been fun." Jack's voice was a bit louder now, and Daniel figured he   
was playing for the crowd.

Daniel moved quickly and enveloped him in a hug. This was fine, even if Paul happened   
to be watching from the living room. Jack and he had always hugged. However…"Love   
you," he whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack did not reply as he pulled away, just nodded and got into the car.

Daniel watched as the little red sports car pulled out of the drive and down the road. He   
swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he had to compose himself before he went   
back into his house, his own home.

This was so crazy, he loved Paul. But now he wondered if that love wasn't fading in the   
face of his current involvement with Jack. Insane, since even if that were true, it wasn't   
like Jack was going to break any records trying to be with him. Jack had a family, had   
responsibilities.

He had known this before entering into the entire sordid affair. Daniel clenched his fists   
tightly as he turned and walked back into the house. He had known. So why did it still   
hurt?

***

Paul watched Daniel as his lover came back into the house. He seemed a bit deflated, a   
bit nervous almost. Paul wondered why, could it be…? But no, they went over that, a   
long time ago. Maybe Daniel needed some reassurance. He left the kitchen, surprising the   
archeologist by putting his arms around him from behind.

Daniel stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into the touch. "You're so tense," Paul   
whispered into one very cute ear before he licked it mischievously. Daniel giggled, like   
he usually did. "What's wrong?"

Surprisingly, Daniel pulled away, moving back towards the kitchen. "Nothing's wrong."

A thought struck Paul, "Dan? Did Colonel O'Neill stay at a hotel last night?"

"Um, yeah," Daniel tossed over his shoulder.

Paul followed him, watching as his lover began to clear away the table, pouring the   
lukewarm coffee down the drain. "Dan," he began gently, "He could have stayed here. I   
wouldn't have thought anything…"

"Paul," Daniel began, still not looking at him.

"Do you really think I'd hold your feelings against you? I mean, Dan, it was ten years   
ago!" Paul moved closer and placed a gentle hand on the small of Daniel's back. He   
knew how Daniel once felt about Colonel O'Neill, remembered one drunken   
conversation 5 years ago when Daniel had admitted his mixed up emotions for that   
intractable man. That had been the start of their current relationship in fact.

Paul had been seeking out various members of the Stargate program, putting out feelers   
for how they felt about revealing the project to the public. Daniel he had encountered   
adjunct-ing at different universities, teaching various language courses.

The two men had gone out for dinner, while Paul pitched his idea. He learned just how   
cheap a date Daniel was when after a few glasses of wine, the archeologist began talking   
all about his involvement with the Stargate program, and how he felt about his C.O. -- the   
one and only Jack O'Neill.

Paul had taken him back to his hotel that night, put him to bed on the spare cot   
management had sent up. Daniel had woken up mortified, afraid they had done more than   
simply sleep. Now that the archeologist was sober, Paul confided his attraction and let   
things take their course.

And here they were. Daniel swallowed and cleared his throat. Paul recognized this,   
classic Daniel for avoidance of all things emotional. He stepped in, "Daniel, I love you,   
and I trust you, ok?"

Daniel nodded and finally looked at him, but Paul couldn't read those shadowed eyes.   
"Paul," he whispered, "I love you too, I do, really."

"Nice to know," he teased, and kissed his lover gently. Daniel leaned into his touch and   
put his arms around Paul, drawing him closer. "Mmmm," Paul murmured, "You know   
we haven't seen each other in 2 days…"

"And?" Daniel teased back, nibbling his way along Paul's jaw, nuzzling that spot just   
underneath his throat that drove him crazy.

"We should go to bed," Paul suggested breathlessly.

Daniel laughed, pulling away slightly, "Bed? It's lunchtime!"

"I'd rather have you for lunch," and Paul dove back into the unique taste that was Daniel,   
breathing him in, taking his full lips between his own. So sweet, Daniel always tasted so   
very very sweet.

***

Oh God, Paul wanted to have sex now? Of course he did, they always made love after   
time away from each other. Paul had his Washington trips, but Daniel had his academic   
conferences. When they came home, they steamed up the house with their shared passion.

"Upstairs," he whispered into Paul's mouth.

They tumbled up the steps, Daniel kicking off his shoes as he went, allowing Paul to tug   
at his shirt. By the time they entered the bedroom they were both half-naked. Paul pushed   
him back onto the bed, then traced his lips along Daniel's bare chest, pausing to tease   
with a lick or a nip. Daniel writhed under his experienced touch, especially when his   
lover began to suckle his nipples

And Paul knew just how to make him feel so good. No need to be hesitant and careful   
here, which was almost a relief. He spread his legs, letting his lover pull his pants and   
underwear off, exposing his hardening erection.

Paul fell to his knees and paused. For a frightful moment, Daniel thought 'he knows!'   
Perhaps Jack left a love-bite somewhere down there. But no, Paul was only hesitating to   
prolong the inevitable, to increase the sensation when he finally pounced. The colonel   
leaned forward, and swallowed Daniel down with one practiced stroke.

Normally after such an absence, he would be so primed for this. So eager for Paul's   
touch, to eager to just get off, whether at his lover's hands or in his mouth. But now, after   
all night of having sex with Jack, he supposed he was lucky to be hard at all.

Paul continued to work him with his mouth, sliding one finger down along his scrotum,   
tickling him until he reached Daniel's opening. Daniel bucked as one slick finger entered   
him. "P-Paul," he gasped, glad he got the name right. Paul pressed hard against his   
prostate and then Daniel was coming, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

Then Paul finally slipped out of his own pants, moving himself into position to prepare   
Daniel. He must have gotten the lube from under the bed. 'Paul will know' his own   
words came back to haunt him.

"Like this," he murmured, rolling over so that he was on his hands and knees.

"You sure? You know I like to watch you." Paul murmured huskily, caressing his lover's   
buttocks tenderly.

Daniel just wiggled enticingly, knowing how much Paul liked it when he was on display.   
The groan behind him told him Paul was ready. He was entered with one long stroke,   
taken with fierce, deep thrusts just the way he liked it. And this position, one they rarely   
used, allowed for deeper penetration. And oh, how Daniel loved to be penetrated.

He found himself getting hard again, but knew he wouldn't be able to come again, even   
when Paul touched his sensitive cock. "Oh!" he moaned, the feeling of pressure almost   
too much.

"Oh, Danny!" Paul grunted as he climaxed, clutching tightly at Daniel's waist.

They cuddled together afterwards, Daniel spooned against Paul's chest. "You didn't   
come…" Paul murmured into his ear, pulling him closer.

"I, uh, practiced a lot while you were gone."

Paul laughed at that, puffs of air against Daniel's neck. If Paul only knew what he really   
meant. And Daniel did still care for Paul, loved him for their five years together, for the   
friend and lover who stood at his side. He hated himself for his own betrayal, but knew   
come December he'd be back in Jack's arms again.


End file.
